Lucifer's Punishment
by Made.of.Sin
Summary: Lucifer is being punished by his father; put in the mortal life cycle he must learn to love humanity before he is allowed back into his fathers domain; only Life and Death have any idea of where he will end up; how will he ever learn to love the vermin that tread on his fathers creation? Warnings for language (that's about it)
1. Chapter 1

So this story has a base beginning and several alternate ways this can go, I have added each in a new chapter so please give me some feedback on which story you like the best, if anyone is interested in taking the idea prompt let me know! I will probably add new chapters/prompts as well so let me know if you are interested in a specific one

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, AVENGERS, HARRY POTTER, OR FAIRYTAIL

"Please Father… I just couldn't love them more than I love you… They are flawed; they will destroy the paradise you have built." Lucifer sat in front of his Father on his knees, held in place by Michael and Raphael as Gabriel hovered behind their Father nervously.

Ethereal body broken and bleeding Lucifer wept.

Once glorious white wings were shredded by Michael's sword and stained with his own gold Ichor, patches of feathers missing, slices littering his skin and arms broken grotesquely, he was surely a sight to see next to his pristine family, for even as much as he hated the humans he couldn't fight his brothers.

"You were the brightest of all my children… my morning star… but… you have failed me in this." God spoke to his son sadly; it brought him great sadness to see his beautiful son this way.

"You must face your wrongs and give penance my son. Your deeds be punished and when complete… I will welcome you home." Lucifer looked to his father with shame and unconditional love; "I will do as you say Father so that I may return to you one day."

Michael made a protesting noise but was quickly silenced by a reprimanding look from their father.

"I will place you in the mortal life cycle until you learn to love them as I do Lucifer. You may not take a mortal life willingly or your punishment will be severe, I will take your essence and lock you in a cage within your creation Hell. Only when you accept and love the mortals into your heart as I do will you be able to return home and regain your full power."

"Full power, Father?" Gabriel asked playfully, relaxed now that he knew his favorite brother would be able to return to him.

"Many of the universe's I have in mind are dangerous, I am placing you in the life cycle, however, only life and Death are able to tell which race you will become with each life. Your soul will most likely be born many times my son, for your hatred is overwhelming even now. Go now, to your punishment, but remember my love and the love of your Family. One day you will come home."

With that Lucifer felt his father's grace touch his mutilated essence, gentle waves of the power surrounded him in a cocoon until the power and Lucifer, was gone from heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

So this story has a base beginning and several alternate ways this can go, I have added each in a new chapter so please give me some feedback on which story you like the best, if anyone is interested in taking the idea prompt let me know! I will probably add new chapters/prompts as well so let me know if you are interested in a specific one

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, AVENGERS, HARRY POTTER, OR FAIRYTAIL

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LOKI XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When His father's grace faded Lucifer felt tiny. Trying to move was proving difficult, his body was uncooperative and cold, he was finally able to get one of his arms to swing in front of his face, only to be met with a blue baby fist instead of his usual gold tones.

Freaky….

Movement in front of him drew his attention to the mortal that entered the shrine room from the blizzard outside. He was old, dressed in battle armor and seemed to have just had his eye removed painfully.

The old man put his nasty hands on Lucifer's body; picking him up roughly and making him face his gross visage.

UGH Humanity is touching him.

He felt foreign magic spread through his body, covering the small form, turning his skin pale pink and his eye's a dark green, the gold fuzz at the top of his head turning black with the wave ending the changes.

What the… what are you doing to me old man! His angry shouts came out as pitiful whimpers of a babe making him even angrier. Stupid baby body, stupid warrior monkey making his gorgeous gold eyes and hair change to a copy of his stupid brother Michael's.

At this rate he would never get back home because he was already contemplating murdering this simpleton. He couldn't even imagine caring for any of these barbarians!

"You shall be Loki Odinson, second son of Odin and Frigga." The old monkey said seriously.

"Fuck you old man you're not my Father!" Lucifer fumed silently as the mortal brought him to an ice field before calling out a name and they were swept up in a rainbow of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Life was tedious as a child; all he could do was wander around, eat, sleep, and read. His new caretakers were vermin so he avoided them as much as he could, spending most of his time in the library or his room.

Lucifer (now Loki) didn't deign to spend any time around the heretics who belived themselves to be gods, no one was god except his Father.

He had been in this life for about 300 years now, for all that he still looked like a 12 year old child. These "Asgardians" aged very slowly it seemed. Walking from his room he allowed his grace to unfurl, invisible wings (to everyone except him of course) flared out, quickly taking him to the library in seconds.

This was the only ability of his grace he had any access to at this time, his Father had restricted all of his other powers that he had tried so far, they were all securely locked within himself and he hadn't had any success with removing the blocks so far.

Settling down with a tome on runes he relaxed in his armchair, the hethen who told him to call her mother had started teaching him this "magic" about 100 years ago, apparently it was hard for most of the fleas on this planet even though he compared it to fledgling training.

"Brother!" Oh joy… the Oaf.

"Brother there you are, father is allowing us to spar with the Captain of the Guard! Aren't you excited?"

The blond child was exuberant, long bland hair whipping back past his shoulders as he ran into the room.

"That man is not my father, and no I am not excited." My voice was droll as I turned the page of my book. Pouting Thor grabbed my hand.

"You always say that brother, you're no fun. Come, we must fight everyone is waiting on us." Heaving a great sigh like this was very inconvenient I allowed the mentally younger man to drag me with him to the arena.

Thor was a soft spot I had to admit to myself, the young man reminded Loki of his youngest brother Gabriel, if a bit dumber.

Allowing this body's natural energy out he changed his lounge clothing to fitted leathers, green cape snapping behind him and knee high boots.

"You're so dramatic Loki." The blond idiot laughed and dragged him faster down the corridor.

"Says the one wearing a scarlet cape and gold go-go boots." Thor flushed and scowled at him.

"What are go-go boots?"

"You mean you don't even know _that_... this realm is doomed when you take over honestly." Loki actually couldn't recall where he had heard the term… maybe when he was watching one of the alternate timelines of earth during his rebellion.

"Don't jest Loki, I will be the best King there ever was in all the realms! Especially since no other King had you to help them."

They finally reached the arena stopping Loki from replying. "Ah my sons have finally arrived, which of you will be first to battle my Captain?" Eye-patch was probably tyring to sound regal but Loki thought he sounded pompous.

"You're not my father, so you should probably let Thor go first." Loki spoke loudly so people could hear him across the space, but he was ignored like always.

"Thor, my first born… why don't you start?" Eye-patch clapped the blond on the back before walking back to his throne above the other heathens.

"Once you are in position you may begin." Ugh… even his voice grated on his last nerve.

Leaning back against the pillar he watched Thor and the guard clumsily grapple with each other, he had yet to see any kind of battle like he had experienced in Heaven, everything felt so slow compared to that and it was quite boring.

Finally getting some room Thor gripped his hammer before smashing the man into the ground in a knockout.

Pathetic; for the Captain to be defeated by an adolescent boy was just pathetic.

"Wonderful my son, why don't you wake him up so your brother may try."

It was obvious from his tone that he thought Loki would lose. Dick.

"Don't bother; I won't waste my time with a man who is so easily beaten. Do not disturb me again with this ridiculousness." Turning Loki began making his way to the kitchens, he was pretty hungry now.


	3. Chapter 3

So this story has a base beginning and several alternate ways this can go, I have added each in a new chapter so please give me some feedback on which story you like the best, if anyone is interested in taking the idea prompt let me know! I will probably add new chapters/prompts as well so let me know if you are interested in a specific one

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, AVENGERS, HARRY POTTER, OR FAIRYTAIL

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LUNA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His grace was so low… he could barely feel it. Every time he reached for it the essence would flow away like water, he had been told he was spacey and dull during that time making him seem crazy.

The process of his birth right after his grace was bound may have knocked something in this mortal shell off balance because Lucifer could _see_ and _feel_ things he couldn't before; it was freaking him out. Coming back to himself Lucifer found that he had somehow wandered into the Gryffindor common room again, how did he keep getting in here..?

He didn't even know the password for heaven's sake.

"Looney Lovegood?" Misty blue eyes focused on the trio of 2nd years in the room.

"RON! Don't say things like that!" The black haired preteen shouted at the red head. "My names Harry, what's yours?"

"Lunar Lovegood, people call me Luna or Looney, but they're all Heathens anyway so I don't bother with them." Lucifer couldn't stop staring at the boy now. His soul was…

"Er… Okay? How did you get in from the ceiling?" Pulled from his thoughts once again he brushed his long pale blond hair over his shoulder.

"I have no idea." Creeping closer to the boy he stared intently at his forehead. How peculiar…

"Uh… Lunar?" He sounded nervous for some reason. He let his face stop about an inch away from the cringing boys.

"You know you should really get rid of that freeloading dark sould in your face, yours is so much more beautiful. I hate to see it marred by his puce color."

The other two children reeled away from them in horror. "Uh…what? Can you get it out?"

Hmm… could he? "For a price."

That earned him a confused head tilt. "What do you want?" Oh he was nervous again how marvelous.

"I just want to learn how to love the heathens called humanity so I can go home." The boy looked even more lost.

"So… you want to be friends?" Meh, close enough; reaching up he pressed one pale finger against the boy's scar, he immediately began whimpering in pain. Boosting his tattered grace with the magic of this mortal body he surrounded the soul and yanked it out.

"Oh my, it looks like this is only a piece of a soul." The writhing black mass of shrieking vapor was held between his fingers tightly.

The soulless ginger had already fainted and the beaver/human hybrid (Gabriels fault no doubt) had run from the room yelling for a teacher.

"What are you going to do with it?" Harry had a hand held against his sluggishly bleeding forehead as he got up from where he had fallen to the floor.

"Well his sould isn't human anymore so I guell I'll drop him in Purgatory. The rest of his soul, wherever it may be, will be dragged down with it… so do you wanna watch or should I go somewhere else to do this?" Humans cared about options right?

"And what do you think you're soing miss Lovegood? Sneaking into the common rooms of a rival house and assaulting another student? This is grounds for expulsion come with me right now."

Oh! The bumblebee with a thousand eyes was here. Turning so the old mortal could see the slimy soul clutched in his hand Lucifer smiled banally.

"Oh, I was just helping Harry Potter with a detoxifying problem, would you care to watch?"

The mans face turned ashen when he caught sight of the vapor. "By the way, I prefer Mr. Lovegood."

Walking over to the fireplace Lucifer used his last reserves of grace to light HolyFire, then with a wrist flick threw the mutilated soul into it.

High pitched screaming came from the fire and kept building as another fragment came shooting down from the girls dorm to follow the first into the white flames, another appeared a few seconds later from down the hallway.

It took another 15 minutes and a total of 7 soul pieces before the shrieking stopped and the entire soul was in purgatory. The room was completely packed by now with teachers and Gryffindors of all ages.

"Well, I guess I'll go to sleep now, see you tomorrow everyone." Lucifer's mind was already slipping back into the empty void his grace left, blue fading from his eye's leaving them gleaming silver.

"LOVEGOOD get back here and tell us what happened just now!" Luna turned at the angry shout.

"Oh headmaster, how did I get here? I've never been to this room before. Why's everyone standing around? That's a good way to get infested with Nargles you know."

Some people smacked their face with their palms, headmaster bee made a noise of frustration and Harry Potter giggled; oh!

"Harry Potter! Your soul looks so much better what did you do? It's so pretty now." Luna drifted closer to him, brushing past Dumbledore on the way.

"Professor Headmaster, it looks like your soul could use a good scrub, you know I would recommend eating honey and wearing a cat as a hat, that should get rid of that black spot."

Skipping the rest of the way to Harry she grabbed his hand. "The Voice told me we're friends now Harry Potter, do you want to be my friend too? Lunar doesn't approve of many Heathens so I am very excited." Luna smiled at the boy while lacing their fingers together.

"Yeah Luna we're friends now." Ignoring his confused face and the gaping spectators she pulled Harry with her to the portrait hole.

"Great! Let's go search the lake for merfolk!"


End file.
